elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sira Copperbranch
Sira Copperbranch is an earth elf who resides in Elvendale. She was introduced in the second mini-movie, "Dragons to Save, time to be Brave". }} Official Biography Appearance Sira has light lime green hair with a bright purple streak braided with a gold circular thing around it and bright purple highlights on her bangs or fringe, She has light skin, red-brown eyes, maroon lips, and light green eyebrows to match her hair. She typically wears a metal-strapped green dress that is dark green at the top and the rest is lime green, but not as lime green as her hair and eyebrows. Sira has a metal plate with a slit in it above her dress, wears a brown, wood-carved-looking bracelet, has a brown belt with a leaf buckle around her dress, has a light brown pocket bag attached to said belt, her dress has a peach-colored bottom matching her metal straps with dark dots on it, she wears maroon leggings or pants, and wears tallish brown boots with light yellow crisscross patterns on them. She also sports a brown neckpiece or choker around her neck, and wears a pair of brown goggles. On the minidoll LEGO figure, she lacks the goggles, she wears no neck-choker or neck piece, she wears regular shoes instead of boots, she has black eyebrows, the end of her dress bottom is copper-colored and shiny-looking, and her hair is a paler shade of green. It is not known exactly why Sira doesn't possess a face birthmark, but perhaps it is because birthmarks are only born onto elves born with fully-pure hearts, and as of "Crystal Clear", Sira is not a fully pure elf. It is, however, unknown if she has a forehead birthmark because her forehead bangs or fringe cover up her forehead. Personality Sira is a confident, fun-loving earth elf who enjoys climbing, flying and looking at stars. She will go to great lengths for her friends, but is not inclined to help strangers. Being an earth elf has never stopped her from doing the things she loves. She even owns her own aircraft, so that she can fly to her heart's desire. Despite having worked at the Dragon School in the past, Sira has minimal interest in riding dragons, since they cannot be fully controlled like an aircraft. Relationships Friends Sira is good friends with Emily Jones, Tidus Stormsurfer, Azari Firedancer, Farran Leafshade, Naida Riverheart and Aira Windwhistler. Romance Sira and Tidus have been friends ever since they ran the Dragon School together. Now that they've mended their relationship after a misunderstanding, it seems that their friendship is evolving into something deeper. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. This might mean he has a crush on her. Background and History Sira Copperbranch has known Tidus Stormsurfer since they started working at the School of Dragons. They both enjoy each other's company, and get along swimmingly. Although they hit it off great, a rift in their relationship formed when Sira mistakingly thought Tidus was talking about her behind her back (when he was actually talking about Zonya, the fire dragon). Ever since then, she's felt unappreciated, but in "Rumor has it", she found out the truth and actually kissed Tidus in return for saying how great he thought she was, including "perfect". Before the events of Rumor Has It, she helped the elves rescue the dragons in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave". Sira currently runs The Starlight Inn, a place where elves come to vacation and have events such as birthday parties, as seen in "The Struggle Is Real". She used to work at the Elvendale School of Dragons. Now that her relationship with Tidus has been mended, it has yet to be seen whether she will return to help Tidus, or devote all her attention to running the Starlight Inn. Gallery LEGO Sira01.jpg|Sira from 2nd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Earth Element